Nightmares
by NoProb101
Summary: Red has been gone for a year, and has not called once. Everyone is worried about him, especially Yellow. How will Yellow react when the nightmares she's been having all revolve around Red? SpecialShipping, for Yellow's birthday!


**Can you believe it?! It's Yellow's birthday! Happy Birthday Yellow, and here's a story just for you!**

**And, if you know me, you know OOC is included!**

**Ages:**

**Green (male) - 20**

**Blue (female) - 20**

**Red - 20**

**Yellow - 19**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon will never be owned by me!**

**Okay… I present to you… ****Nightmares**

_I laid the flowers gently on the grave of which I memorized the engraving. It was the grave of my one true love, Red._

_I remembered the last thing he said to me before he passed._

_"Yellow, I'll miss you a lot… and… I want you to know... after you pulled off that hat of yours… I always liked you."_

_I was so stupid. I didn't say anything back! He probably thought I hated him. I didn't reply to his words and he left, and now I'll never be able to hear his voice again._

_Now he's gone, and I never told him… that I loved him…_

_As I turned toward the grave, I broke into tears._

_" Red!" I screamed and wept. "Red! Come back! Please come back!" _

_The boulder was coming for me, but he took it instead._

_"Yellow, look out!"_

_He grabbed my hand and swung me out of the way, leaving himself to be crushed underneath it._

_"Yellow, I'll miss you a lot… and… I want you to know... after you pulled off that hat of yours… I always liked you."_

_Those words kept replaying in my mind._

_"Yellow, I'll miss you a lot… and… I want you to know... after you pulled off that hat of yours… I always liked you."_

_"…Always."_

"RED!" I screamed as I clutched my pillow to my sweating body, as if clinging on to dear life.

In between my heavy breathing, I told myself, "Just… a dream."

I brushed my blond bangs out of my face and looked at the clock next to me.

"4:06 in the morning." I processed what I could do at this time in the morning. "Might as well go back to sleep," I decided, trying to erase my nightmare from my memory.

I repositioned myself on the bed and shut my eyes.

Immediately after closing my eyes, I heard the echo, _"Always."_

Once again, I jerked awake.

I knew trying to fall sleep again would be impossible with this nightmare haunting me.

I got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and pulled a glass out of the cabinet before walking over to the refrigerator.

As I got my drink, I heard a strange noise coming from my bedroom and saw my pikachu, ChuChu, with a worried look on her face. She was clutching a blanket as I had done with my pillow only minutes ago.

I stopped filling my glass, which only had a few ice cubes in it, and retraced my steps back to my room.

I stroked ChuChu, trying to provide even the slightest bit of reassurance, but I failed. Instead, ChuChu was pleading, begging me for something. Something I longed for, too.

Hearing their voices.

Just hearing Red's voice would make me happy, and I bet hearing Pika's voice would do the same for ChuChu.

"I know you want me to call, but its 4:10 in the morning." I told her, detecting a slight quiver in my own voice.

Red has been on Mt. Silver for a year now. If you were a trainer and you wanted to try to beat the Champion of Kanto, you would first have to climb the large mountain. If you succeeded, you would be able to challenge him.

During this painful year, Red had not called once. He hadn't called a single person at all. And, according to the TV, no one has been tough enough to climb Mt. Silver in a long time.

I doubt he's even spoken a word in the past couple of weeks.

ChuChu nuzzled into my side, and looked at me again with that pleading look.

I forced myself to look away. I know that's what we needed; to know that they're okay.

After staring into the distance for a few moments, I picked up my PokeGear from the small table by my bed. "Okay, I'll call them." I decided.

_But I doubt they'll pick up._

I then noticed how unbelievably tired I was. I had to force my eyes to stay open.

Then, I dialed the number.

One ring.

_Please pick up. Please. _

I pleaded to no one in particular. ChuChu was doing the same beside me.

Second ring.

_Please!_

Another ring, followed by another.

But then, to our surprise, someone did pick up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ the tired voice asked.

"Red! Red, is that you?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Yellow? Why are you up at four a.m.?"

Then I realized who had picked up the phone.

Green.

I'm so glad that we weren't talking on video phone, because I felt my face turn warm with blush. "Oh. I'm so sorry Green! I was trying to call Red... and, well, I guess I dialed the wrong number."

Green replied, _"It's okay."_

Just then I heard a different voice from the other side of the line ask, _"Green who's on the phone this early in the morning?"_

I heard a muffled sound that sounded like someone tried to cover the phone, and I sweatdropped.

"Green does know that if he covers the phone I can still hear him, right?" I asked ChuChu, who just shrugged.

I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I listened in anyway.

_"It's Yellow. She was going to call Red but dialed the wrong number,"_ Green explained.

I heard a snap. _"I knew it! Matchmaking skills activate!"_ said a determined Blue.

_"Pesky girl,"_ Green sighed.

About a week ago, Green and Blue got married. They invited all the DexHolders, and of course their families, to the wedding. Red was invited too, and it got all of us excited. Everyone knew that Red would never refuse the invite.

It really was disappointing that he never showed.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Blue shout, _"Yellow? Are you there?!"_ She probably stole the PokeGear from Green.

_"Are you trying to wake up the whole building? Noisy woman,"_ Green scolded Blue, obviously annoyed.

Blue ignored her husband and continued. _"Why are you up at this early hour?"_ she asked.

"Green already told you; to call Red," I replied.

_"Oh really~?"_ she teased.

_Why does she have to end every sentence like that_? "I'm really tired, and I dialed the wrong number," I explained.

_"Are you sure? I think you called for relationship advi-" _

I hung up.

The last thing I need is more stress, or relationship advice.

I lied down in bed again and ignored the constant ringing of my PokeGear.

I couldn't fall asleep, instead tossing and turning on my bed. ChuChu got up and went to another room to escape the noise.

Minutes passed, and the ringing still continued.

I finally had enough. "Okay geez!" I screamed out loud.

I don't know what happened. I had never been this aggressive. I think I… I _know_ I missed Red too much.

I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my PokeGear.

I held it up to my face and yelled, "Blue, I don't need relationship advice! Red is gone and there's nothing I can do to bring him back!" I began to cry. "I miss him, I love him, but that won't make him come back!" I shouted.

That was it. The barrier had broken. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

I cried into my pillow. I had melted down to the floor and started hugging a pillow. _I'm pathetic._

I quieted myself to listen to the other line. It was… silent.

_Oh no! Now I've scared one of my best friends! What's wrong with me?_ I sobbed silently, mentally scolding myself. I felt like a horrible person.

It was then when I heard a voice say, _"Yellow… I…I had no idea that I was hurting you that much…"_

I abruptly stopped crying, paralyzed with shock.

I immediately apologized, "Red… I'm so sorry and-!"

_"No, Yellow," _the voice cut me off, _"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to come up to this mountain. I hate it here. I have nobody except my Pokémon. I miss all of you. Green, Blue… but mostly… you, Amarillo del Bosque Verde." _

It took me a while to fully process what he meant.

_"I came up to this mountain because I thought it would help me… let you go."_

_Let me go? What is he talking about?_ I wondered.

"_You didn't like me. Or at least, that's what I used to think. I wanted you to be happy… with someone else,"_ he admitted.

_He never called or came back because of me? He thought that if he went away that would make me… happy? Stupid, but sweet._

"Red… that was not smart at all, but… I still love you." I blushed when I said this.

I could hear the silence on the other side of the line. And then, Red asked, _"Amarillo del Bosque Verde, will you go out with me?" _

I paused, letting the words sink in, and then I thought of my reply. "Okay, but on one condition."

Red laughed shortly. _"Which is?"_

I smiled and delivered my demand, "You come back down here, and readjust to civilization."

_"No problem!"_ he exclaimed, without a second of hesitation.

"Oh, and one more thing~." I paused, blinking when I realized the tone of my voice.

I heard Red sigh in between more of his laughter. _"I really need to get down from here fast. You've been hanging out with Blue too much."_

We both shared a good laugh together, and for the first time in over a year, I was happy.

"Agreed!" I exclaimed.

Red and I stopped laughing after that moment that I wished could have gone on forever. _"Okay Amarillo, what's the last thing?"_ he asked.

I just laughed once again. "My name is Yellow."

**Honestly, I wish I could've done this better, but I crammed it in last minute because I just found out that Yellow's birthday was today, last night!**

**But, I hope it's still okay! Happy Birthday Yellow! And thank you all for reading!**

**Last scene…**

Red and I were sitting on the couch in my living room. He had his arm around me and I was nestled into his side.

"Hey, Red?" I heard myself say.

He blinked at my statement, "What's up?" He asked.

I raised my head and looked into his ruby eyes, "When you called me that morning… why did you call that early in the morning?" I asked.

He pondered this for a moment, "Well, I had this really horrible nightmare, where you died to save me." He replied.

I stood up from the couch suddenly and realized that we had had the same dream!

"Really? I had the same exact dream! Except, you died to save me!" I told him excitedly, facing the wall.

"_Did_ you now?" He said, in a tone I had never heard him use before.

I turned back to the couch, but Red was no longer sitting there. He was in front of it, on one knee, opening a small, golden box.

I gasped in shock, and completely froze, hands over my mouth.

"Yellow of Viridian Forest," He began, "Will you marry me?"

**No, definitely not my best work, but thankfully SpecialShipping can never be bad!**

**Hope you enjoyed! ;D**

**Perky me OUT!**


End file.
